Mandy Bulls
Mandy Bulls is a fairyweight class robot by Team Jester that competed at Kilobots events. Mandy Bulls is a shuffler utilizing six cam-driven "legs", which grant it a weight bonus of 75 grams. With this additional weight, it has two weapon options, a drum spinner and a hinged wedge. Thanks to its scuttling movement, modular weapons, and partly for being "the cutest robot we've ever seen", Mandy Bulls was a crowd favourite and won the Most Innovative award at its inaugural event. Robot History Kilobots XXXVII In the first round, Mandy Bulls faced the previous event's runner up, Mr. Do. Mandy Bulls equipped the wedge for this fight. The fight began, and Mr. Do charged forward at a rapid pace, easily outspeeding Mandy Bulls. It looped around and got underneath Mandy Bulls' right side, but while it tried to carry it into the pit, Mandy Bulls managed to get off of Mr. Do's wedge, and Mr. Do charged forward, becoming beached on the lip of the pit. To a now ecstatic crowd, Mandy Bulls jittered forward and bumped the immobilised Mr. Do into the pit, doing a victory spin before returning to its starting square. In the next round, Mandy Bulls was supposed to face One Punch, but One Punch was a no-show, so Mandy Bulls won by forfeit, advancing to the TV rounds. Next, Mandy Bulls was placed up against lifter Beaky. Mandy Bulls again went with the hinged wedge. The two met in the middle of the arena, with Beaky easily getting underneath Mandy's wedge. Mandy Bulls tried to back away, but spun around exposing its rear to Beaky, who pursued. Beaky used its lifter a few times, but was unable to get a good lift on the gangly Mandy Bulls. Eventually, it got its lifting arm in between the legs, using its lifting arm as a claw to pick up the flailing Mandy Bulls. Beaky then carried Mandy Bulls over to the pit, and dropped it in. In the loser's bracket, Mandy Bulls was next matched against overhead spinner Pissed Off Unicorn. Once again, Mandy Bulls went with the hinged wedge. Mandy Bulls clattered across the arena towards Pissed Off Unicorn. Pissed Off Unicorn expected the box rush, and so moved to the side and began to spin up its weapon. The two collided, with both robots getting spun away from the force of the blade. This continued, with both robots unable to really do much damage to one another. Mandy Bulls' wedge eventually became bent, showing several gouges, but it held on. The fight followed this same pattern for the rest of the fight, Pissed Off Unicorn spinning up and smacking Mandy Bulls, and Mandy Bulls chasing it as it spun up. After three minutes, Mandy Bulls was still in once piece, and did a victory dance as it moved back to its square, this final display causing its wedge to fall off entirely. The judges ruled in favour of Pissed Off Unicorn in the end (although the announcer remarked they "booed their own decision"), eliminating Mandy Bulls from the tournament. Mandy Bulls did not return for the fairyweight rumble, as the builder chose to run The Grate Gatsby instead. Kilobots XXXVIII Mandy Bulls appeared at Kilobots XXXVIII boasting a more powerful drum. As this wasn't an official event, Mandy Bulls had no official matches, but it was used as a replacement loanerbot in the King of the Hill event for audience members to drive after Sawful began to exhibit problems with its weapon failsafe, which made the robot unsafe to run in the sportsman-type competition. Mandy Bulls was also used as a loanerbot in the Soccer competition for audience members to drive, replacing The Grate Pumpkin, who was having motor problems. Mandy Bulls also competed in the Pinball event. Kilobots XXXIX Mandy Bulls returned to Kilobots XXXIX, a round robin event, boasting further improvements to the drum and a steel wedge, which replaced the old aluminium one. Mandy Bulls was supposed to be equipped with higher capacity, higher discharge batteries as well, but the builder had left them at home and was forced to use Mandy Bulls' old batteries. Mandy Bulls first fought lifter Beaky. Beaky had ditched its lifting arm for a waving red matador flag (with "Legs Suck!" written on it), while Mandy Bulls chose to use its drum for this fight. Mandy Bulls won this fight. Mandy Bulls' next opponent was TroubleShooter. Mandy Bulls lost this fight, and took so much damage that its shuffling system had to be removed and replaced with wheels. As this took away the robot's weight bonus, it could not use any of its weapon attachments in its next fight. In the end, the round robin resulted in a three way tie between the three competing robots, so a playoff rumble was held to determine the winner. Mandy Bulls was eliminated first, taking third place. Kilobots XL After Kilobots XXXIX, most of the remains of Mandy Bulls were stolen out of the builder's vehicle, necessitating a full rebuild. Mandy Bulls was registered for Kilobots XL, but was not complete in time for the event, and the robot did not appear at this event. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Crowd favorites Category:Award Winners Category:Robots that won a battle by default Category:Shufflebots Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons